Extra-Marital
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Draco seeks comfort in Daphne when Astoria becomes distant. Draco/Astoria, Draco/Daphne


**Title:** Extra-Marital  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Astoria, Draco/Daphne  
 **Warnings:** Infidelity  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 922  
 **Summary:** Draco seeks comfort in Daphne when Astoria becomes distant.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Arithmancy - For this assignment I would like you to write about an extra-marital affair.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Everard - Bronze - Prompts Used - Injure, Attack, Unknown, Remember

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **November Event - Level 1 - Draco Malfoy

 **Fanfiction Marathon Challenge/Competition 2.0:** Draco/Daphne

* * *

Draco smiled at Astoria. She was rocking their son who was quickly nearing sleep.

She looked up from the baby. "What is it?" she asked.

"I was thinking maybe you could come to bed soon. I can't remember the last time we were both awake in our bedroom."

"I'm busy. I'm sure you can show yourself to our room."

Draco's eyes saddened. It hadn't been an attack directly aimed at him, but it didn't mean he wasn't injured by it all the same. "Of course," he muttered.

For some unknown reason, ever since Scorpius had been born, Astoria had been pushing him away. He knew all new mothers sometimes needed space, but it had been almost a year already. He missed his wife, and unfortunately, she wouldn't talk to him and tell him what the problem was.

He knew he would be falling asleep alone once again. When he laid down in bed and his head hit the pillow, his eye clothes as he quickly succumbed to dreams.

He didn't dream of his dark hair and hazel eye wife, though. He dreamed of his wife's blonde hair and green eye sister, Daphne.

It was two days later that he was able to get away without making Astoria suspicious. He probably could have escaped sooner, but why risk it?

He went to the normal hotel and entered the room. He didn't have to wait long. She was always prompt.

She was a vision with blonde hair in a pale pink dress. "I'm surprised you contacted me so soon."

Draco nodded. They didn't often talk, but Daphne liked to rub it in that her little sister wasn't giving him the attention he craved. After all, Daphne had wanted to become Mrs. Malfoy, but Draco had chosen Astoria, believing the two of them to be better matched. It was ironic that he was now seeking comfort from Daphne, but he wasn't surprised that she didn't refuse.

She never forgave Astoria for being chosen over her. Not only was she the older sister, but she was also considered the prettier of the two. It was a way to hurt Astoria, even if the new mother didn't realize what was happening.

"Let's not talk," Draco said. He didn't want to do this, but he needed to feel like he was cared about, even if the care was completely phony.

Lately, Astoria seemed to hate him, and Daphne was a master actress who always knew how to make him feel good.

"Of course, my love," she cooed, claiming his lips in probing kiss that left him nearly breathless.

Draco gripped her waist, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her skin.

They fell on the bed, and Daphne writhed underneath him as Draco's fingers cupped her breast, squeezing gently.

He pushed all thoughts of Astoria out of his mind as he focused on Daphne, bringing her the pleasure he wasn't allowed to bring his wife. And Daphne made sure to return the pleasure.

They finished and like always, Draco didn't cuddle with her. He got up and took a shower, washing Daphne's scent off of him.

When he reentered the room, she was relaxing against the pillows. "When are we going to do this again?" she asked. Her smirk was there as her eyes glinted.

"I'll owl you."

Without any further words, he finished dressing and left. He didn't even spare her a parting glance.

He didn't rush home. He wasn't looking forward to Astoria's cold shoulder as she fussed over his son.

He was thrilled to be a father, but he couldn't help but think it was Scorpius's fault for Astoria's distance.

When he got home, he was met with silence. He went to the nursery and saw Astoria staring at Scorpius, who was sleeping soundly.

She had to have heard him, but she didn't even acknowledge his presence.

He turned around and silently went to bed. Once again, he dreamed about Daphne's soft curves instead of Astoria's frostiness.

His affair with Daphne continued as Astoria seemed to get further and further away from him. Draco was a doting father, but he couldn't help but wish he could spend time with Daphne instead of being with Scorpius, even if only to escape Astoria's aloof disposition.

Finally, when Scorpius was almost two, everything came out in the open. He walked into the house, not expecting to see Astoria. She seemed to do everything she could to stay away from him. Another thing he didn't expect to see was the Daily Prophet with the front page showing Draco and Daphne in a heated embrace.

He grabbed it, blindly going for his chair. He had stopped being careful and finally, he was caught. He was glad, too. He was tired of the secrecy and the lies.

He knew without looking that Astoria was gone, and she had taken Scorpius with her. Deep down, he knew she had been aware of the affair, but only when it became public knowledge, did she leave.

He knew if he wanted to, he could be with Daphne. He didn't go to her, though. What he had with her wasn't about love. He had loved Astoria, but now she was gone. He wondered if she would allow him to see her son.

Tears fell silently down her cheeks. He had wanted to hurt her, wanted to cause her searing pain like she caused him whenever she avoided his touch. And he had. Now he was left with nothing, and the house seemed very empty.


End file.
